VOCALOID: Cat's Dance
by Miss-FictionRoman
Summary: Le titre peut changer. Len est kidnappé par un beau jeune homme du nom de Kaito. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Kaito est en réalité un scientifique qui désire tenter une nouvelle expérience… Contient : MPreg, violence, pédophilie, relations adulte/enfant et autres trucs malsains. Couples : One-sided Kaito et Len, Len et Gakupo (amitié). Statut : En cours.
1. Personnages

**IMPORTANT!**

**L'image utilisée comme page couverture ne m'appartient pas, et je me ferai un plaisir de la supprimer si l'artiste original le désire.**

* * *

**Aucun personnage cité dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartient, sauf ceux qui sont marqués d'un astérisque (*).**

**Par contre, le reste (l'histoire, les dialogues, bref le texte) m'appartient, alors MERCI NE PAS COPIER MES FANFICTIONS.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture! (-;**

**- Miss-FictionRoman**

* * *

**VOCALOID**

**Personnages**

**Kagamine Len:**

Un garçon de quatorze ans. Il est reconnu pour sa gentillesse et sa compassion, et reste fort margé sa grande sensibilité.

**Shion Kaito:**

Un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans. Il est très imprévisible, passant de psychopathe à ange en un rien de temps. Mais derrière cet homme pervers et cruel se cache un jeune homme sensible.

**Kamui Gakupo:**

Un beau samuraï de vingt-quatre ans. Ami de Kagamine Len, Gakupo est courageux et très protecteur envers les gens qu'il aime.


	2. Chapitre 1: Apparences

**Avertissement:**

**Cette fiction traite de sujets malsains, dont la pédophilie et l'abus de pouvoir. Déconseillé aux moins de 12 ans.**

**Vous voilà prévenus.**

* * *

**Message de l'auteure:**

**J'ai un peu modifié ce chapitre. Mais je vous rassure, il n'y a pas eu de gros changement, j'ai juste ajouté une phrase ou deux.**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Ne jamais se fier aux apparences...

_Migikata ni murasaki no cho_

_Kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de_

_Setsunai to yuu kanjou wo shiru…_

Tout le monde hurlait et applaudissaient bruyemment, tous excités. Ce vacarme assourdissant sonnait comme une mélodie aux oreilles de Kagamine Len qui chantait, micro à la main. Le jeune VOCALOID était en feu ce soir, et sa voix suraigüe mais pleine d'émotion savait charmer le public.

Très bientôt, la chanson termina, et une nouvelle pluie d'applaudissements et de cris se fit entendre. Heureux, Len salua la foule et déclara, plein d'enthousiasme:

- Au nom de tous les VOCALOIDs, je vous remercie d'être venus! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués, car la grande Hatsune Miku elle-même ainsi que ma soeur Kagamine Rin sont prêtes à faire le numéro final: _Promise_!

Une nouvelle vague d'applaudissements s'éleva, plus forte que toutes les précédentes, ce qui fit sourire Len. Hatsune Miku et Kagamine Rin étaient sans contester les plus populaires, et étaient devenues des phénomènes mondiaux en un rien de temps. Len ne pouvait être qu'heureux pour elles. Radieux, le garçon aux épais cheveux blonds s'inclina et quitta la scène pour se rendre en coulisses, sous les cris des fans. Sitôt arrivé dans les coulisses, il fut bien vite acceuilli par sa sœur jumelle Kagamine Rin qui se jeta sur lui comme un tornade :

- LENNY-CHAAAAAAAN! T'AS ÉTÉ GÉNIAAAAAL!

- Rin-chan… tu m'écrases… gémit Len.

Désolée, Rin déserra son étreinte pour laisser son frère respirer.

- Nan mais sérieux, t'as été génial! Ta voix était super, tu brillais comme une étoile! Et puis t'as entendu les cris de tes _fangirls_?

Len sourit devant l'excitation de sa jumelle, qui ne cessait de parler et de s'agiter.

Bientôt, ce fut au tour de Hatsune Miku et de Kagamine Rin de se préparer à monter sur scène. Les deux jeunes filles ainsi que Len se réunirent pour faire un câlin de groupe avant la prochaine chanson.

- Bonne chance, les filles, dit Len au moment où Rin et Miku s'apprêtaient à sortir des coulisses.

Les deux divas lui répondirent par un sourire puis disparurent de son champ de vision.

Le jeune garçon blond regarda ses deux amies une dernière fois, avant de partir en direction de sa loge pour se reposer un peu. Il arriva bientôt en face d'une porte sur laquelle était écrite : « Kagamine Len », puis y entra. Le jeune chanteur s'assit en face de sa coiffeuse en pousant un long soupir. Il était exténué, car après tout chanter et danser en même temps était plus qu'épuisant.

Alors qu'il se démaquillait, il entendit quelqu'un cogner à la porte de sa loge. Curieux, il releva la tête en sursaut, le visage encore à moitié maquillé.

Un bel homme aux cheveux violets fit son entrée dans la loge. Élégant, Il était habillé comme un samuraï, et ses longs cheveux était attachés en queue de cheval. Étrangement, son visage était neutre et sans l'ombre d'un sourire, mais d'une certaine façon on pouvait deviner qu'il était heureux. L'homme salua Len d'un discret signe de main.

- Salut Len-kun, dit-il. Je te dérange?

- Oh, salut Gakupo-kun! Entre.

Le nommé Gakupo s'approcha davantage du garçon blond.

- Tu as été génial ce soir, avoua-t-il en toute honnêteté.

- Merci, répondit simplement Len qui se démaquillait toujours. J'aurais aimé que tu aies la chance de chanter en concert, toi aussi.

- Oh, répliqua Gakupo le plus sérieusement du monde. Mais tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. Je ne suis pas encore assez populaire.

Len ne comprenait pas. Kamui Gakupo chantait comme un dieu, alors pourquoi n'était-il pas plus connu?

- Au fait, Miku et Rin ont fini leur chanson, poursuivit Gakupo. Il est temps de rentrer à la Vocaloid House.

- Déjà? s'étonna Len en ouvrant de grands yeux. Il faut que j'enlève ce fichu fond de teint qui ne veut pas partir en vitesse alors…

- Attends, je vais t'aider.

Len n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, car Gakupo était déjà penché vers lui et en train de nettoyer son visage avec une serviette.

- Comme ça, ça va? demanda Gakupo sitôt le travail terminé.

- Oui, merci, répondit Len qui se sentit rougir.

À peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'on cogna à sa porte une deuxième fois. Sûrement Rin et Miku qui venaient le chercher.

- Entrez, déclara Len sans hésiter.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, tout en émettant un grincement abobinable. Ce n'est pas Miku ou Rin, sinon la porte se serait ouverte à la volée… à la grande surprise de Len, ce fut un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus qui entra dans sa loge. Long manteau blanc, écharpe bleue et longues bottes… C'était Shion Kaito! Ce VOCALOID à la voix envoûtante et au physique irréprochable… Len ne l'avait jamais vu en personne, et maintenant il était là, dans sa loge!

- Sh… Shion-sama! s'écria le garçon, stupéfait par cette soudaine apparition.

- Kagamine-san, répliqua celui-ci, ses beaux yeux bleus inspirant la gentillesse et la confiance. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, et j'ai été très impressionné par ta performance.

Si Len était impressionné par le beau VOCALOID, qui avait toujours été son chanteur préféré, Gakupo était méfiant, voire même aggressif. Sur ses gardes, le samuraï sortit son épée et se plaça devant Len, protecteur :

- N'y pense même pas, grogna-il à l'intention de Kaito.

Len ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Kaito semblait si gentil et si innocent, et beaucoup de ses chansons étaient joyeuses et enfantines, alors pourquoi Gakupo le prenait-il pour une menace?

- Ne te fie pas à ses airs de beau garçon, dit le samuraï avec sérieux. Cet homme est un malade mental.

- Ah bon? répliqua Kaito en prenant un air surpris. Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Gakupo-kun, je ne comprends pas, intervint Len, confus.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas, riposta Gakupo, les dents serrés. Allez, Kaito, dégage.

À la grande surprise de Len, Kaito ne riposta pas. Non, il poussa un rire diabolique, avant de sortir une bombe de sa poche. Puis il lança la bombe par terre et une épaisse fumée blanche se répandit dans la pièce. Len poussa un cri de surprise, effrayé. Instinctivement, Gakupo se boucha le nez et cria, paniqué :

- Ne respire pas, Len-kun! Ce gaz est toxique!

- Regarde derrière toi, pauvre imbécile, ricana Kaito, qui avait revêtu un masque de chirurgien sur son visage.

_Regarde derrière toi?_ Intrigué, Gakupo tourna la tête (le nez toujours bouché), se demandant de quoi Kaito parlait. Il fut alors témoin d'un horrible spectacle et ne put s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Len était allongé par terre, immobile, les yeux clos et le visage plus blanc que la neige. Il était inconscient.

- Len-kun! cria Gakupo, catastrophé. Non!

Inquiet, il se retourna et s'apprêta à rejoindre le garçon, mais Kaito lui sauta dessus et lui pinça l'arrière du cou, et Gakupo s'évanouit-sur-le-champ.

Un sourire sadique se dessinant sur son visage, Kaito brisa la fenêtre, prit Len dans ses bras et s'enfuit en sautant par la fenêtre.

_Mission accomplie,_ songea-t-il en ricanant.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**

Désolée pour ce premier chapitre assez enfantin. Mais vous allez voir, ça va devenir plus mature dans les prochains chapitres.


	3. Chapitre 2: Tu es à moi

Chapitre 2 : Tu es à moi

Len ouvrit difficilement les yeux, confus et complètement perdu. Tout s'était passé si vite, beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Le beau et gentil Kaito était devenu complètement fou sans crier gare, et… il l'avait kidnappé! C'était ça, Shion Kaito, son idole, l'avait capturé! Mais pourquoi? C'était à peine s'il connaissait son nom… toujours allongé, Len regarda autour de lui, étourdi. Il était étendu sur un lit blanc, et à ses côtés se trouvaient d'étranges machines qu'il ne pouvait nommer. Affaibli, le garçon tenta de se relever, mais il fut aussitôt victime de violentes nausées qui le força à rester allongé. Il était fatigué, avait mal au cœur ne cessait de se poser des questions sans réponse. Où était-il? Pourquoi Kaito l'avait-il kidnappé? Et Gakupo, dans tout ça?

Le seul moyen de le savoir était d'interroger son kidnappeur.

- Shi… Shion-sama? appela-t-il d'une voix faible, nerveux.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Kaito entra enfin dans la pièce, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'une paire de jeans. Lorsqu'il vit Len, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, un sourire qui ferait fondre même les plus résistants.

- Oh, tu es réveillé.

Toujours souriant, il s'approcha du garçon et se pencha vers lui, leurs visages se frôlant.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais… ronronna l'homme aux cheveux bleus d'une voix sensuelle. Cela fait plus d'un mois, tu sais?

Len ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Un mois? Comment était-ce possible? Non, Kaito devait sûrement raconter n'importe quoi juste pour le faire paniquer…

Affolé, le jeune garçon blond resta allongé, ses joues virant au rouge écarlate. Ces beaux yeux bleus foncés, cette voix envoûtante… et ces longs doigts fins qui s'égaraient… non. Il fallait résister! Car aussi séduisant que Kaito pouvait être, Len savait parfaitement que cet homme était fou. Il était le genre d'homme qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix.

- Que… que me voulez-vous, Shion-sama?

- Je _te_ veux, Len-chan, murmura-t-il d'une voix doucereuse tandis que ses mains parcouraient les jambes de Len. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Surpris, Len poussa un petit cri. Était-ce à cause du fait que Kaito l'avait appelé chan (ce qui était assez irrespectueux considérant le fait qu'ils ne se connaissaient à peine), où était-ce parce que le jeune homme venait de toucher une partie _sensible_? Hum…

- Allons… je sais que tu aimes ça… ricana Kaito, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Len voulut protester, mais d'étranges nausées le força à rester étendu, immobile, tandis que les longs doigts fins de Kaito parcouraient ses cuisses blanches, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses parties intimes.

Le jeune garçon était terrifié, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Cet homme était en train de lui voler sa virginité! Il était en train de l'explorer sans son accord… et savoir que vous êtes le jouet de quelqu'un d'autre est un sentiment tout simplement dégoûtant. Savoir que l'autre ne vous prend pas comme une personne à part entière, mais comme sa propriété…

Horrifié, Len voulait crier, mais Kaito posa bientôt ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant taire.

_Non! Je ne t'appartiens pas! Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça! Je ne suis pas ton jouet…_

Apeuré, il ferma les yeux, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues délicates. Il se sentit devenir de plus en plus somnolent, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des siècles. Fatigué de combattre, Len finit par perdre connaissance au moment où Kaito s'apprêtait à lui retirer son pantalon.

* * *

Dans le garage de la Vocaloid House, Kamui Gakupo, vêtu d'une simple camisole blanche, frappait un punching-bag avec toute la force et la rage qu'il possédait.

Cinq semaines. Cinq semaines que Kagamine Len était parti.

Gakupo poussa un cri de rage et donna un nouveau coup au punching-bag, plus puissant cette fois-ci.

_Maudit Kaito! Pourquoi Len!? T'aurais pu juste me prendre et le laisser tranquille, bon sang! Pourquoi tu t'en prends toujours aux personnes innocentes, hein!? Pourquoi faut toujours que tu violes tous les êtres mignons que tu croises!? Hein!?_

Enragé, le beau samuraï poussa un dernier cri. Un cri de désespoir et frustration. Si seulement! Si seulement il connaissait l'emplacement de la maison de Kaito… si seulement il avait une adresse ou un numéro de téléphone quelconque… même la police n'avait rien trouvé!

Gakupo en avait assez. Le visage angélique de Len ne cessait de lui revenir en mémoire, et le jeune homme aux cheveux violets était convaincu que le pauvre garçon était en ce moment en train de subir les pires tortures.

Il l'imaginait, appelant au secours tandis que Kaito était en train de lui arracher ses vêtements… NON! Il ne fallait pas penser ainsi.

Fatigué d'attendre et rongé par l'inquiétude, il s'agenouilla par terre puis, pour la première fois de sa vie, laissa les larmes couler et éclata en sanglots.


	4. Chapitre 3: Le commencement

Chapitre 3 : Le commencement

Len se réveilla en poussant un cri. À peine fut-il réveillé qu'il se mit en position assise et se mit doucement à pleurer.

Jamais. Jamais il n'oubliera ce moment.

- Tout va bien? demanda Kaito, allongé à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien »!? Cet homme venait de le violer et tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était « tout va bien »!? Len sentit la colère monter en lui. Il voulait crier après Kaito, l'engueuler copieusement, le gifler, le traiter de tous les noms, mais pourtant il ne bougea pas. Il avait trop peur. Peur que Kaito ne s'en prenne de nouveau à lui…

Cet homme venait de lui arracher sa virginité. Cet homme venait de détruire son innocence. Cet homme lui avait volé son corps.

Apeuré, Len resta immobile, blanc comme un drap, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Après ce qui sembla être des années, il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant :

- Pourquoi… pourquoi m'avez-vous fait ça?

- Pour te faire comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, tu es officiellement mon petit ami, dit Kaito le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Je ne t'appartiens pas… tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça…_

- N… non…

- Pardon? s'offusqua Kaito.

Len avait peur, mais maintenant il savait qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser faire. Peu importe si Kaito le frappait ou l'insultait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir d'ici…

- Je… je ne suis pas votre petit ami, déclara Len à toute vitesse, nerveux.

À peine eut-il dit cela qu'il ferma les yeux, apeuré. Le garçon pensa que Kaito allait le frapper, mais l'homme se contenta simplement de sourire :

- Très bien... prétends ne pas être mon petit ami si tu veux…

Séducteur, le beau jeune homme se leva et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

- … mais tu ne peux nier la vérité.

Sur ces mots égnimatiques, il tourna la talons pour quitter la pièce. Cependant, il put entendre une petite voix suppliante s'exclamer :

- Shion-san!

Kaito se retourna brusquement, surpris. Len le fixait, ses énormes yeux bleus remplis de haine.

Le garçon était outré, révolté, enragé. Comment Kaito pouvait-il rester aussi calme? Il venait de kidnapper et violer un enfant. Len se sentait honteux et humilié à la simple pensée que quelqu'un l'avait touché sans sa permission. Troublé, il repensa à cet instant cauchemardesque. Car ce moment, aussi bref était-il, avait été synonyme de terreur pour lui. Car se faire violer était mille fois pire que de se faire insulter ou frapper. Se faire violer était synonyme de cauchemar… un cauchemar qui vous donne envie de mourir pour ne pas souffrir davantage. Vous êtes le jouet de l'autre, pas la personne aimée. Et Len savait cela.

Sur le bord des larmes, le garçon était furieux contre Kaito. Et bien qu'il avait peur du jeune homme, il décida qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser faire. Après un moment d'hésitation, il déclara, furieux :

- Ce… ce n'est pas parce que je suis plus petit que vous que vous avez le droit de me faire ça! Un jour, vous allez payer pour ce que vous m'avez fait!

Déterminé, Len prit son courage à deux mains et cracha au visage de Kaito. Mais il le regretta aussitôt puisqu'il reçut bientôt une gifle sonore. Le garçon s'écroula sur le lit, la main posée sur sa joue. Le sourire aux lèvres, Kaito le regarda avec… amusement.

- Ah… je vois que tu es plus fort que tu en as l'air, dit l'homme d'une voix doucereuse. Mais pas aussi fort que moi.

Len se redressa péniblement. Il essaya de protester, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Alors il resta assis là, à fixer Kaito avec des yeux remplis de terreur.

Ce n'était qu'après quelques secondes que Kaito finit par s'approcher de Len. Le garçon trembla. Qu'est-ce que Kaito allait lui faire maintenant? Mais à sa grande surprise, l'homme ne fit rien. Il avait la tête baissée, ses cheveux bleus cachant ses yeux. Comme toujours, il avait le sourire aux lèvres… pourtant, ce n'était pas le même sourire qu'il affichait à peine trois secondes plus tôt.

- Oui… tu es fort, Len-chan… finit-il par dire après une bonne minute.

Len ne dit rien. Son corps frêle tremblait de partout, il était paralysé. Il n'était même pas capable d'ouvrir la bouche. Il se contenta d'écouter Kaito, qui poursuivit :

- … et mignon aussi.

Len trembla lorsqu'il entendit ces simples mots. Il voulait tant s'enfuir, mais quelque chose le retenait… et puis pourquoi son cœur battait-il si vite?

- Je suis content que ce soit toi que j'ai choisi, continua Kaito. Tu es vraiment adorable.

Le jeune garçon ne put répondre. Tout ce stress lui donnait mal au cœur. Bientôt, de violentes nausées se firent ressentir.

- K… Kaito…

Le beau jeune homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oui?

Toutefois, il sembla comprendre avant même que Len n'ouvre la bouche, puisqu'il plaqua une main devant sa bouche, affolé :

- Viens!

Il prit Len par la main (ce qui fit rougir celui-ci) et sortit de la chambre avant d'entrer dans la salle de bains. Il laissa Len à l'intérieur et attendit de l'autre côté de la porte.

Décidément, les prochains mois allaient être très, très difficiles…

* * *

Len sortit de la salle de bains, blanc comme un drap.

- Que… que s'est-il passé? gémit-il, confus.

Kaito ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Son plan marchait à merveille. Len n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il était ainsi malade, mais Kaito, lui, savait pourquoi. Et il savait aussi que tout cela était de sa faute. Mais comme il aimait ça!

- Tu le sauras assez bientôt, répondit-il avec une expression sadique.

- Je… je vous déteste, dit Len d'une voix faible.

- Je sais, répliqua Kaito, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.


	5. Chapitre 4: Bienvenue en Enfer

Chapitre 4: Bienvenue en Enfer

- Viens, finit par dire Kaito après un long moment de silence.

- Non.

Len restait planté là, refusant de bouger. Pas question qu'il obéisse à cet homme.

Devant l'entêtement du jeune garçon, Kaito ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il commençait à apprécier ce petit jeu. Car après tout, les petits rebelles étaient sans contester les plus mignons... c'est donc ainsi que, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, Kaito bondit sur Len et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant passionnément et aggressivement. Sous le regard taquin de Kaito, Len resta bouche bée, paralysé par la peur. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu, Kaito sourit de nouveau, coquin.

- Je vois que le petit chat a des griffes... mais tôt ou tard, je saurai te dompter...

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme caressa la joue de sa victime avec amusement. L'autre baissa la tête, et cacha son visage avec ses mains, pleurant silencieusement.

- Je ne comprends pas! finit-il par dire d'une voix étranglée. Je ne vous comprends pas, Shion-san!

Kaito regarda le garçon dans les yeux. Avec son visage pâle et ses grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes, Len ressemblait à un petit animal blessé. Un petit animal pris au piège, apeuré et brisé. Toute cette souffrance fit sourire Kaito.

L'homme avait toujours adoré les enfants. Ces créatures si pures et si innocentes, ces créatures aux corps jeunes et parfaits, si agréables à toucher... Kaito avait toujours fantasmé sur les enfants, c'est pourquoi que, depuis maintenant quelques mois, il kidnappait des enfants, garçons ou fille, avant de les violer. Cependant, toutes ses victimes sans exception avaient été brutalement assassinées la seconde après avoir été violées. Car oui, Kaito était cruel, mais pas au point de faire souffrir inutilement ces pauvres enfants...

Toutefois, le beau VOCALOID n'avait pas tué Len. Car Len n'était pas une victime ordinaire... oui, le garçon blond était plus qu'un jouet destiné à satisfaire ses envies. Il était un cobaye, un cobaye très spécial d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait surtout pas le tuer... du moins pour l'instant. Kaito ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce moment où il tuera Len, dès que l'_expérience_ sera terminée… car Kaito n'avait aucune pitié envers ses victimes. C'était un psychopathe, un monstre dénué de sentiments… du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

Kaito était dans une petite pièce blanche. Il était debout devant une table couverte d'éprouvettes, de liquides aux couleurs étranges et de poudres suspectes. Après quelques minutes de patience, il sortit un mystérieux mélange d'un minuscule moule en forme d'ovale, obtenant une petite pillule.

_Ce médicament l'aidera... du moins j'espère._

Puis, pillule à la main, il quitta la pièce.

- Len-chan? appela-t-il tandis qu'il marchait dans les longs corridors.

Un peu nerveux, Kaito finit par s'arrêter devant la porte de sa chambre, qui était aussi la chambre de Len. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit son protégé, allongé sur le lit. Mal à l'aise, Kaito s'approcha doucement de lui et commença, une expression indéchiffrable sur les lèvres:

- Len-chan...

Pour toute réponse, le garçon ne bougea pas et répliqua d'un ton glacial:

- Allez-vous-en, pédophile!

Soudainement envahi d'une étrange tristesse, Kaito s'assit près de Len et demanda d'une voix anormalement hésitante:

- As-tu encore mal au coeur?

Le regard de Len s'adoucit soudainement. _Pourquoi s'inquiète-t-il pour moi...? _pensa-t-il.

Bien qu'hésitant, il finit par répondre:

- Oui, mais c'est moins pire que tout à l'heure.

- Prends ça, répondit Kaito en lui tendant la pillule qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Len ouvrit de grands yeux. Il était convaincu que Kaito voulait l'empoisonner... peut-être voulait-il l'endormir pour le violer une deuxième fois!

- Ça t'aidera à ne plus être malade, ajouta Kaito en toute honnêteté.

Apeuré, Len s'empara d'une statuette qui trainait sur la table de chevet puis, apeuré, s'approcha de la fenêtre et lança l'objet. La vitre éclata en mille morceaux.

- Que... que fais-tu!? s'écria Kaito, horrifié.

Len était à présent debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre, prêt à sauter en bas.

_Non!_ pensa Kaito, affolé. _Mon expérience… des années de travail..._

Len, quant à lui, était prêt à sauter. Les joues rouges, les larmes aux yeux, il cria de toutes ses forces:

- Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'être à vos côtés!

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre pour Kaito. Pour une raison inconnue, ces mots le blessèrent. Et s'il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il n'en avait l'air?

_Pas question que ce garçon meure!_

Au moment où Len allait sauter, Kaito entoura sa taille de ses bras et tira pour le ramener à l'intérieur.

- NON! LÂCHEZ-MOI!

Len avait beau se débattre, Kaito était plus fort, et le poussa avec une telle violence que le jeune garçon blond tomba sur le lit. Il s'arrêta brusquement de bouger, paralysé de terreur. Car à présent, il savait ce dont Kaito était capable...

- Écoute-moi bien, Len-chan, répondit Kaito le plus sérieusement du monde. Si tu es aussi émotionnel, c'est...

- Parce que je viens d'être kidnappé par un pédophile! hurla Len, les larmes aux yeux.

Il allait en rajouter, mais une gifle sonore le força à se taire.

- Je disais, poursuivit Kaito avec un sourire sadique, que si jamais tu tentes encore de t'échapper encore une fois, je te tue. C'est compris?

Len était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Peur, colère et angoisse se mêlèrent dans un festival d'émotions négatives. Sa vie était foutue. _Vraiment_ foutue. Dans le genre qu'il allait souffrir pour le restant de ses jours, sans jamais connaître de répit.

Plus jamais il ne reverrait le visage rayonnant de sa soeur Rin, le mignon visage de Miku, ou encore le rassurant visage de Gakupo...

* * *

**Note de l'auteure:**

Allez Gakupo! Va sauver Len! XD

Désolée si ce chapitre est vraiment trop court, c'est juste qu'avec l'école, les devoirs et tout ça, je manque de temps. Au fait, les fans de MPreg ont sûrement déjà deviné en quoi consiste la fameuse "expérience" dont Kaito n'arrête pas de parler… héhéhé! (-;


	6. Chapitre 5: Vérité

Chapitre 5: Vérité

Len passa les prochaines semaines au lit, inconsolable. Il ne parlai plus, ne pensait plus. Il avait perdu espoir depuis longtemps. Heureusement, Kaito le frappait de moins en moins mais malgré cela, Len restait terrifié à l'idée de se faire agresser une nouvelle fois, alors il restait silencieux. À son grand désespoir, les nausées continuaient, mais moins intenses qu'avant.

Kaito, quant à lui, était fier de son travail. Son plan marchait parfaitement. Len n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, Kaito avait donc toutes les raisons d'être heureux, non? Cependant, l'étrange tristesse qui l'assaillait depuis quelques temps refusait de s'en aller. Toutefois, il était un excellent acteur et parvenait tout de même à garder son sourire machiavélique. Mais la mélancolie était là. Après tout, il avait là une adorable victime, il serait dommage de le tuer. Le jeune home aux cheveux bleus ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à torturer ses victimes précédentes, alors pourquoi éprouvait-il cet étrange sentiment? Peut-il était-il amoureux?

Confus, Kaito entra dans la chambre de Len, plateau de sushis à la main. Il retrouva son "protégé" allongé sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Un sourire indéchiffrable aux lettres, Kaito s'approcha doucement et s'assit sur le lit.

- Je t'ai apporté ton préféré, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

_Je suis trop gentil avec lui_, se dit-il en soupirant intérieurement.

Len se redressa lentement, fixant Kaito d'un regard plein de rancune. Celui-ci ne s'en préoccupa guère, préférant saisir les sushis avec les baguettes. Len resta méfiant voire apeuré. Même après deux mois, il se méfiait toujours, se demandant si Kaito essayait de l'empoisonner ou de le droguer. La peur était aussi grande qu'au premier jour. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de riposter, au risque de se faire frapper… ou _pire_. Il resta donc immobile tandis que Kaito portait les sushis à sa bouche. À peine l'assiette fut-elle vide que Len sentit une paire de lèvres se plaquer contre les siennes. Surpris, le garçon poussa un cri et gifla violemment son agresseur. Hélas, cette action rebelle fit en sorte qu'il reçut de la part de Kaito un coup de poing au visage, le laissant avec un oeil au beurre noir. Terrorisé, Len cacha son visage entre ses mains et poussa des gémissements d'animal blessé. Affichant une expression des plus diaboliques, Kaito embrassa Len une deuxième fois, cette fois de manière sauvage et passionnée. Il tint fermement les poignets de sa victime pour l'empêcher de se débattre et se mit à lui mordiller le cou, tandis que Len criait et pleurait, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot cohérent. Cruel, Kaito posa sa main entre les jambes du garçon, qui gémit de plus belle.

- Allons, ne pleure pas, Lenny-chan… je te protège...

- NON!

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Kaito reçut un coup de pied en plein visage, éclaboussant de sang les murs de pièce. Estomaqué, il posa une main sur son nez cassé et fixa Len d'un regard plein de haine.

- PETIT INSOLENT! cria-t-il, furieux.

Len éclata en sanglots et sortit toute la colère qu'il contenait depuis des mois, désespéré:

- QUAND ALLEZ-VOUS COMPRENDRE!? QUAND ALLEZ-VOUS ME TUER, BORDEL DE MERDE!

L'expression enragé de Kaito laissa place à un regard étonné. Len l'avait supplié à plusieurs reprises de l'achever, mais il l'avait toujours fait en pleurant, son visage angélique couvert de larmes. Or, il avait à présent une expression enragée. Il avait l'air complètement _fou_.

- SI VOUS NE ME TUEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE, JE VAIS LE FAIRE MOI-MÊME, VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS!? hurla-t-il d'une voix brisée par les sanglots.

Ces mots troublèrent profondément Kaito. Son expérience…_ son_ Len… même si le garçon souffrait, il fallait continuer… il ne fallait pas succomber à cet air de bête maltraitée… il fallait continuer, juste quelques mois...

- Lenny-chan, écoute-moi, dit tristement Kaito.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une gifle en plein visage. Frustré, l'homme saisit les poignets de Len pour l'empêcher de bouger. Une expression terrifiante au visage, il déclara d'un ton sans réplique:

- Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je tiens tant à te garder. Alors ferme ta gueule et écoute-moi.

Len se tut, effrayé. De grosses larmes coulant sans grande élégance le long de ses joues. Qu'allait faire Kaito maintenant? Oh...

- Len-chan, commença Kaito qui affichait pour la première fois une expression sérieuse. Je ne suis pas qu'un chanteur, je suis également un scientifique. Et j'ai récemment développé une nouvelle technologie permettant de rendre un mâle fertile. Après t'avoir capturé, je t'ai plongé dans un coma pendant quelques semaines. Je t'ai muni d'un utérus afin que ton corps puisse porter un bébé.

Les yeux déjà énormes de Len s'agrandirent davantage. Était-ce possible? Cette bosse sur son abdomen, était-ce vraiment un bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son ventre? Lui qui croyait que c'était dû au manque d'activité physique… Cela expliquait tout: les nausées, les sautes d'humeur… Jamais il ne pourra s'occuper d'un enfant… et si le bébé allait lui aussi se faire maltraiter par Kaito?

Profondément troublé, Len ne pouvait plus parler, ni respirer. Stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il ne cessait de baisser la tête pour fixer son ventre légèrement arrondi. Impossible, il était un garçon, un vrai! Pas une fille...

C'était un cauchemar qui devenait réalité… lui qui était plus sensible que les autres, lui que l'on insultait à cause de ses grands yeux féminins et de sa voix anormalement aigüe… lui qui passait son temps à répéter qu'il était un homme, un vrai, voilà que l'on venait de lui prouver le contraire!

Abasourdi, il se retourna vers Kaito, mais celui-ci avait disparu. Se sentant enfin en sécurité, Len se mit doucement à pleurer. Il posa sa main sur son ventre enflé et se mit à le caresser gentiment.

Enfin seul avec l'enfant… _son_ enfant.


	7. Chapitre 6: Tout crime a un prix

Chapitre 6: Tout crime a un prix

Depuis la tentative suicide de Len quelques jours plus tôt, Kaito avait pris soin de blinder la fenêtre. Il avait également commencé à verrouiller la porte de la chambre à chaque fois qu'il y entrait et sortait. Car il savait qu'à présent, Kagamine Len refusait d'être une victime. Et le seul moyen de le rendre docile était d'utiliser la peur. Encore et encore. Peu importait le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune blond. Peu importait le fait qu'il regrettait ses actes. Peu importait le fait qu'il se mettait à pleurer dès qu'il se retrouvait seul, se sentant coupable de torturer ainsi un garçon innocent...

Cacher les regrets. Garder un sourire cruel et sadique en tout temps. Et terroriser. Terroriser encore et encore. Il fallait qu'il ignore sa conscience qui lui répétait que ce qu'il faisait était immoral. Car il ne fallait surtout pas avoir de regrets. il fallait montrer à cet enfant qui était le chef...

- Comment va ma femme? demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers en entrant dans la chambre, où il trouva Len assis sur son lit.

Pourquoi était-il si troublé? Il avait le garçon le plus mignon à lui tout seul, alors pourquoi ressentait-il cet étrange vide?

- Je ne suis pas votre femme! riposta brusquement Len, outré.

Hélas, cette simple protestation fit en sorte que Kaito plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser passionné mais complètement barbare. Len resta planté là, terrorisé. Sitôt le baiser rompu, les mains baladeuses de Kaito parcoururent le ventre encore discret de sa proie.

- Pas ma femme, hein? Pourtant _notre_ bébé a l'air d'accord avec moi...

Déterminé à ne pas s'arrêter là, Kaito le força à s'allonger et le tint fermement par les poignets. Il ignora sa conscience qui lui criait d'arrêter et commença à lécher le cou de sa prise de la manière la plus animale qui soit.

Apeuré, Len ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. À présent, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre que la torture se termine vite...

* * *

Megurine Luka et Hatsune Miku étaient assises dans le salon, silencieuses. Depuis la disparition de Len, tout était calme à la Vocaloid House. Tout le monde était mélancolique, c'était si différent de d'habitude, où tout le monde étaient constamment en train de chanter ou de s'amuser. À présent, tout était si triste...

Bientôt, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée. Kamui Gakupo et Kagamine Rin entrèrent, après une énième visite au poste de police.

- Quoi de neuf? demanda Miku, pleine d'espoir.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire! s'exclama Rin, mécontente. On n'a rien trouvé!

- Impossible de le retracer, précisa Gakupo. Il achète tout en ligne et personne n'a jamais su où il habite.

- Dans ce cas, il faudrait chercher les maisons "abandonnées", proposa Miku, soudainement beaucoup plus joyeuse.

Gakupo semblait calme, mais Luka sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle sentait toute la haine et la rage qu'il ressentait. Il s'en voulait encore...

- Gaku-kun, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, dit-elle de sa voix basse et calme.

Ses paroles étaient vagues, mais tout le monde comprit de quoi elle parlait. Ce jour-là, alors qu'_il_ est entré dans la loge… tout cela n'avait pu être évité. Mais malgré cela, Gakupo persistait à croire que c'était de sa faute, et s'en voulait à mourir. À chaque nuit, il s'imaginait en train de décapiter Kaito de la manière la plus horrible qui soit. Ces cauchemars cruels et dégoûtants étaient presque réconfortants pour lui, c'était la seule chose qui parvenait à le faire sourire en ce moment. Car pour la première fois de son existence, Gakupo, qui avait toujours était un homme pacifique, était maintenant animé par l'envie de tuer. Il voulait faire payer Kaito, se délecter de sa souffrance.

Maintenant, l'homme aux cheveux violets n'était plus lui-même. Il était maintenant un monstre, une bête assoiffée de sang. Un jour, il sauvera Len et fera payer Kaito.

Oh oui, il le fera payer… et très, très cher.

* * *

Plus le ventre de Len s'arrondissait, moins Kaito n'osait lui faire de mal. Car après tout, il ne fallait pas blesser le bébé… ce bébé qui fera de lui l'un des scientifiques les plus riches de la planète.

Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas que le futur-né qui l'empêchait d'abuser son adorable victime blonde. Kaito était amoureux. Oui, c'était l'amour qui le faisait pleurer et crier dès qu'il se retrouvait seul. Car chaque fois qu'il frappait ou abusait Len, il allait aussitôt s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Il regrettait ses actes, mais il fallait continuer… montrer à cet enfant qui était le chef.

Quant à Len, il en était à son cinquième mois, et cela se sentait. Son énergie baissait et il affichait maintenant un gros ventre bien rond. Il était très fatigué, mais surtout anxieux. Qu'allait-il faire, une fois que le bébé sera prêt à sortir? Il ne possédait guère le corps nécessaire pour accoucher d'un être vivant. Porter le bébé était déjà suffisamment douloureux: Kaito avait certes modifié son corps, mais cela restait une nouvelle technologie, et plus le temps avançait, plus son abdomen lui faisait mal. Tout cela avait commencé avec des pleurs silencieux. Mais maintenant, la douleur le rendait fou, le faisant hurler et gémir comme un possédé. Allongé sur son lit, il criait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Bientôt, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- LEN-CHAN!

Pour la première fois, Len vit Kaito avec une expression inquiète. Aucune trace de sadisme ou de plaisir. Kaito était réellement soucieux. Contre toute attente, il prit Len dans ses bras, avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable. Désormais, la souffrance du jeune garçon ne l'amusait plus. Au contraire, cela l'inquiétait. Ces douleurs n'étaient pas naturelles. Une femme enceinte normale ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de maux. Et s'il avait fait une erreur lors de l'opération? La panique s'empara de lui. À cet instant, ce n'était plus la gloire qui lui filait entre les doigts qui l'affolait, mais bien sa victime, sa proie qui était peut-être en danger de mort. Inquiet, il serra le garçon des bras. Celui-ci continuait de pousser des gémissements plaintifs.

- Shhh… murmura Kaito d'une voix douce qui lui était inhabituelle.

Une foule de questions assaillaient le jeune homme. Et si Len mourrait lors de l'accouchement ou avant la fin de la grossesse? Et si l'enfant mourrait en essayant de sortir ou pire, et s'il naissait déformé? Ce genre de détails ne l'avaient jamais préoccupé avant. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était de devenir riche et célèbre, à être le premier à avoir fait une grande découverte. Auparavant, tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était sa petite personne. Mais maintenant, il commençait à voir les choses différemment.

Sincèrement inquiet, il prit le garçon dans ses bras et se leva. De sa main valide, il tourna la poignée de porte et sortit de la chambre, avant de dévaler les escaliers et sortir à l'extérieur pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Heureusement, il vivait dans une maison très isolée avec absolument aucun voisin, mais dès qu'il arrivera en ville, il se fera vite repérer. Mais il s'en foutait. Seul Len comptait à présent. Déterminé, il se réfugia derrière le volant, après avoir déposé Len sur le siège à sa droite. Le garçon était maintenant inconscient, ce qui l'inquiéta énormément. Prouvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

Attendri mais aussi très soucieux, Kaito posa sa main droite sur le ventre bombé du jeune blond, qui ne semblait presque plus respirer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lenny-chan… tout va bien aller.

Sur ces mots, il démarra la voiture et s'en alla en direction de l'hôpital.

Après vingt bonnes minutes, il arriva en ville. Les gens commencèrent à le pointer du doigt, tandis que d'autres appelèrent la police en panique. Certains conducteurs le regardait avec des yeux surpris, d'autres des yeux remplis de haine et de mépris. Mais Kaito s'en fichait. Complètement.

Len était en danger et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	8. Chapitre 7: Panique

Chapitre 7: Panique

À la Vocaloid House, la téléphone se mit brusquement à sonner. Hatsune Miku, qui était en train d'entraîner son chant dans le salon, se précipita vers le combiné, se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler en ces temps difficiles.

- _Konnichi wa_, ici Hatsune Miku. Que puis-je faire pour vous?

- Hatsune-san, ici la police. Nous avons aperçu Shion Kaito. Il est dans sa voiture avec Kagamine-san.

- QUOI!?

* * *

Kaito jura. À quelques mètres de sa destination, voilà que son véhicule était entouré par des policiers. Le vacarme infernal des sirènes l'empêchait de se concentrer. À ses côtés, Len était toujours immobile, l'inquiétant au plus haut point. Il devait le sauver, il devait payer pour ce crime odieux qu'il avait commis...

Bientôt, une policière du nom de Eri (c'était écrit sur son uniforme) s'approcha de sa voiture. Kaito baissa la fenêtre pour lui parler. Il était affolé.

- Écoutez madame, donnez-moi une dernière chance! Moi seul peut réparer mes erreurs, je dois sauver ce garçon!

Eri hésita. Il semblait sincère, mais peut-être était-il tout simplement un bon menteur… mieux valait lui faire confiance, juste au cas où Len était vraiment en grave danger. Tant qu'elle surveillerait ce criminel, rien de mal ne pouvait arriver.

- Bien, dit-elle. Mais je vais vous accompagner, je ne fais pas confiance aux kidnappeurs d'enfants.

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots sur un ton sec et méprisant, et Kaito comprenait pourquoi. Il s'en voulait à mourir. Il avait infligé d'horribles souffrances à Len, et ne se pardonnerait jamais. Cependant, il était inutile de s'apitoyer sur le passé. Seul l'avenir comptait. Et si jamais il parvenait à sauver Len, il serait le plus heureux des hommes. À son grand soulagement, Eri le laissa sortir de sa voiture et ordonna aux autres policiers d'aller chercher une civière pour transporter Len. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent sur-le-champ. Eri ouvrit la portière droite de la voiture pour laisser sortir Len. Surprise par l'étrange silhouette du jeune blond, elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche:

- Mon Dieu, que lui avez-vous fait!?

Kaito baissa la tête, honteux. Si elle savait...

* * *

Sitôt rendu à l'hôpital, Len fut plongé dans le coma afin qu'il cesse de souffrir. Il fut aussitôt amené en salle de radiographie, ou Kaito, Eri et un radiographe du nom de Hiroshi l'attendait. Intrigué par l'état du corps de Len, Hiroshi l'allongea sur le lit et retira le chandail du garçon avant d'enduire son abdomen d'une étrange substance. Bientôt, l'écran placé en face d'eux s'alluma. Hiroshi et Eri furent troublés.

Ce qu'ils voyaient était… tout simplement merveilleux.

Sur l'écran, ils virent un minuscule bébé, un petit garçon plus précisément. Le médecin et la policière restèrent ébahis devant cette vision qu'ils avaient toujours cru impossible. Comment était-ce possible? Une chose était sûre, ce n'était pas naturel. Jamais, au grand jamais, on n'avait réussi à prouver qu'un mâle était apte à porter un enfant. Pourtant cette radiographie leur prouvait le contraire.

Seule ombre au tableau: le bébé prenait beaucoup de place, écrasant peu à peu les organes vitaux.

Il fallait réagir, et vite.

* * *

***Notes de l'auteure:**

Désolée pour ce chapitre vraiment trop court.

Un gros merci à tous mes lecteurs. Je vous adore. (-;


End file.
